


Just Don't Like You

by lucymonster



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Vers never asks, and Minn-Erva never offers. These furtive after-training sessions are all they have.





	Just Don't Like You

Hot breath tickles the crease of her thigh, and Vers flings a leg up over Minn-Erva's shoulder and gives her hand a squeeze that Minn-Erva allows with an impatient huff.

'We could watch a movie after,’ Vers says, and lifts her head up off the pillow to watch Minn-Erva's dark mouth ghost over her pale skin, leaving bruise-like smudges of lipstick in her wake. ‘They’re streaming Supreme Empire II tonight.’

‘I’ve already seen it,’ Minn-Erva says. She traces Vers’s folds with the slender fingers of her free hand, parting, teasing. 'Spread your legs wider.’

Vers complies. Minn-Erva finds her entrance and presses in, and the sound that leaves Vers’s throat is more like a whimper than she wants to admit.

There's a hole in her life that these furtive after-training sessions promise to fill without ever coming through. Minn-Erva's skilled tongue circles her clit and Vers wants things that she doesn't have a name for – laughter and long nights under the stars and  _ show 'em, girlfriend _ – but they're up to the part now where Minn-Erva shakes her hand free of Vers's grip and buries herself between Vers's thighs so that there's no more talking. 

And it's good. Oh, it's good. Vers arches her back and clenches inside as the pleasure spreads from her core down to the tips of her toes. Minn-Erva is thorough, bringing her apart with a hungry mouth and rhythmic, relentless fingers. She's not gentle – she's never gentle. Later, Vers will ache inside and out. But the scratches on her belly and thighs, the soreness between her legs when it's over, are a small price to pay for the moment of floating bliss when it all tips over into violent, wracking climax. For the moment of completeness as she comes down from the clouds. For the fleeting look of warmth on Minn-Erva's cold face.

Afterwards, Minn-Erva licks her fingers clean and fixes her hair with quiet, crisp efficiency. She never seems to want pleasure for herself. Never allows it, no matter how Vers offers.

'We could grab a drink,’ says Vers, sweat-damp and panting atop the rumpled sheets. ‘I’m totally parched after that training session earlier, aren't you?’

‘I have a thing,’ Minn-Erva says.

'A thing?’

'Yeah, a thing. Perhaps some other time.’

There's something wrong. Something missing – something that matters. A together-shaped hole in the life Vers knows she's meant to lead. But she can't explain what it is, and she knows what the answer will be if she asks: she's being unreasonable. Letting her emotions get the better of her.

So she doesn't ask, and Minn-Erva leaves.


End file.
